


Double Dare

by Dorki



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Double Dare - Freeform, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorki/pseuds/Dorki
Summary: There wasn't really anything she could say about the situation, other than it'd forced her to look at Max Caulfield in a different light from that point on.





	Double Dare

"I double dare you! Kiss me now."

The words had surprised the both of them. She regretted them as soon as they left her mouth, her stomach churning from odd excitement and an overload of guilt. She frowned as she saw the confusion in Max's eyes, seeing the younger girl's eyebrows furrow in question. The silence that followed her challenge was awkward, and Chloe felt her heart quicken with each passing second.

What the hell, Price? Way to ruin the mood.

She put on her best patient smile though, because she was too stubborn to go back on her words. What was the point? Max was gonna say no anyways. She was way too chickenshit, and without a doubt straighter than a damn stick. All she had to do was wait for the obvious rejection that was sure to come, and then she'd laugh and play it off as another one of her stupid jokes. Then they'd go on like they had been all week, trying to salvage anything they could from a friendship that'd died a long time ago.

But what if she says yes?

Chloe immediately shoved that thought back into whatever box it'd emerged from. She wasn't going to lie to herself, but a part of her did actually want that to happen. She wasn't going to sit around and ignore the fact that she had developed a slight crush on the brunette in front of her. Who wouldn't? Max had come back into her life with a bang, more gorgeous than Chloe could believe, and with her came all of the childhood memories Chloe had desperately tried to discard over the past five years.

Max had changed so much, yet still managed to remain exactly the same. She was still the same sneaky little cutie from five years ago. The same one that had shoved her way into Chloe's life with an unrelenting force. She was good at hiding it from everyone around her, but Chloe knew from experience that Max was just as mischievous as she was, maybe even more so. The girl was always willing to get into all sorts of trouble, not really caring about the consequences as much as she'd let on. There was a reason they were called the Arcadia Bay Pirates after all.

Hell, half of the things they'd gotten in trouble for when they were little were Max's fault. The girl was just way too damn curious. Not that she'd ever rat her little side kick out.

Chloe shook her head, pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind. That was a long time ago, and the Max in front of her was different. This wasn't her best friend anymore. Instead, she was faced with a beautiful dream of what could have been, and a constant example of another person that'd let her down. This Max was a reminder of missed calls and unanswered texts and emails and insecurities and...ugh.

And for what? Max never brought it up, and Chloe was too afraid to ask why her best friend had completely written her off for five years. She'd tried so hard not to think about it. She realized that now wasn't the time, especially with all the shit going on and Rachel's disappearance. But her heart hurt, because Chloe hard tried so hard to keep in contact. She'd done her best to be understanding and supportive when her best friend moved away, despite it being the worst possible timing imaginable. So why? Why had Max ditched her? Why wasn't she good enough?

Still though, it was hard to hate the girl in front of her. How could she, when the same girl had saved her life several times over. Chloe herself wasn't sure how many times, but she knew that Max had been working her ass off to make sure she stayed in one piece. For that, Chloe could learn to forgive and hopefully forget, in due time.

"Are you serious?" Max muttered softly, her eyes glued to the floor. Chloe watched as she nibbled her bottom lip - a habit the small girl didn't usually have, but Chloe figured it was just the nerves her challenge had brought on.

This was her chance. Laugh it off and play like it was a joke, and not some weird ass fantasy your mind just conjured up.

"Haha! I knew you weren't gonna do it. You're so chickenshit." Chloe laughed, exaggerating slightly. She grinned big at Max, trying to disguise the slight hurt that was forming in the lower pit of her stomach.

Chill out dummy, you knew she wasn't gonna do it. Besides, I can't do that to Rachel.

Turning her back to Max, Chloe mentally kicked herself, disappointed in herself for even making the request in the first place. Rachel was still very real, and was still the best thing in Chloe's life. She knew that maybe their relationship wasn't as...intense...as she'd seen it to be, but there was still a relationship to speak of.

There was no way in hell she could forget the number of times they'd kissed, or held hands, or even the times where they'd gotten completely fucked up and fooled around a bit. She couldn't forget her best friend, and she refused to stop looking for her. She refused to give up hope that maybe, just maybe, Rachel would barge back into her life like nothing had happened.

Sighing softly, Chloe made her way back to her bed, desperately needing her ritualistic morning joint.

She was however, hindered by a small hand on her shoulder, turning her around by force and gripping onto her tight. There was no time to process what was happening before she felt a pair of warm, soft lips crash into hers.

It fucking hurt, and it didn't last more than a second before Chloe pulled away in shock. Then everything was like...what? Her head was pounding and she could feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she stared at Max with wide eyes. Her hand slowly traveled up to her lip. It was bleeding, and the small cut that Max had made with her teeth stung.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean for it to go like that. Are you okay? I'm so dumb, sorry." Max stared at her, eyes just as wide and full of worry, and Chloe could see her hand twitch slightly.

Chloe grabbed it quickly, knowing that the smaller girl was ready to rewind and erase the event from her memory. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about the situation, but she did know that she wanted to remember this moment. She wouldn't forgive Max if she took this from her. No way in hell.

"Damn Max, you're hardcore." Chloe cringed at the raspiness of her voice, clearing her throat.

"I guess now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn't stand a chance. Unless he's into girl on girl action." She chuckled softly, turning around and heading back towards her bed. She'd joked about it and brushed it off with ease, but the moment still looped over and over in her head. Her cheeks were still red hot, and she couldn't help the butterflies that made their way into her stomach.

"You are such a dork." She heard Max laugh from behind her, and the softness of her voice made Chloe's heart do cartwheels.

Reaching for her ash tray, Chloe eagerly lit up her morning joint and quickly took a puff. After all, she needed something to numb the odd feelings she'd just acquired. There wasn't really anything she could say about the situation, other than it'd forced her to look at Max Caulfield in a different light from that point on.


End file.
